familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Jacob Whitmer (1800-1856)
}} Biography One of the Eight Witnesses of the Book of Mormon, June 1829. Baptized into LDS church by Oliver Cowdery (1806-1850), 11 Apr. 1830, in Seneca Lake, Seneca Co. Moved to Ohio, 1831. Moved to Jackson Co., Missouri, by 1833; to Clay Co., Missouri, 1833; and to what became Caldwell Co., Missouri, by Nov. 1836. Received elder’s license, 7 Dec. 1837, in Far West, Caldwell Co. Disaffected from church, 1838. Moved near Richmond, Ray Co., Missouri, 1838. Died near Richmond. Book of Mormon Witness * See article Witnesses of the Book of Mormon] Jacob Whitmer is most famous for being one of the eight witnesses to whom Joseph Smith (1805-1844) showed the Gold Plates from which he translated the Book of Mormon. He was one of the earliest of converts to the Latter Day Saint movement. This second group of witnesses met together outside the Joseph Smith home in Fayette, New York, on 02 July 1829, just four days after the experience of the Three Witnesses. Unlike the Three Witnesses, the Eight testified that they both saw and handled the plates. Another difference is that the Eight testified that they were shown the plates by Joseph Smith rather than by an angel as had the Three Witnesses. Be it known unto all nations, kindreds, tongues, and people, unto whom this work shall come: That Joseph Smith, Jun., the translator of this work, has shown unto us the plates of which hath been spoken, which have the appearance of gold; and as many of the leaves as the said Smith has translated we did handle with our hands; and we also saw the engravings thereon, all of which has the appearance of ancient work, and of curious workmanship. And this we bear record with words of soberness, that the said Smith has shown unto us, for we have seen and hefted, and know of a surety that the said Smith has got the plates of which we have spoken. And we give our names unto the world, to witness unto the world that which we have seen. And we lie not, God bearing witness of it. * Christian Whitmer (1798-1835) * Jacob Whitmer (1800-1856) * Peter Whitmer (1809-1836) * John Whitmer (1802-1878) * Hiram Page (1800-1852) * Joseph Smith (1771-1840) * Hyrum Smith (1800-1844) * Samuel H Smith (1808-1844) 1830 LDS Church Organization On 06 Apr 1830, Joseph Smith (1805-1844) and five other men officially organized a new church in accordance with the laws of the state of New York at the Whitmer Family Farm in Fayette, New York. Today, visiters can tour the farm where Peter Whitmer, Sr. and his wife Mary supported the Book of Mormon translation, hosted the newborn Church, and witnessed some of Joseph Smith’s earliest revelations. On this land, some of the foundational events of the Restoration unfolded and some of the first Saints gained testimonies of God’s latter-day work. Later Years Whitmer gathered with early church members to Jackson County, Missouri, but was driven by anti-Mormon vigilantes from his home there and later from his home in Clay County, Missouri as well. He then settled in Caldwell County, Missouri where he served on Far West's high council. Whitmer was excommunicated from the church in 1838. Whitmer settled finally near Richmond in neighboring Ray County, Missouri where he worked as a shoemaker and a farmer. He died on April 21, 1856, still affirming his testimony of the golden plates. Marriage and Family There were three family weddings in 1825: Christian and Jacob married sisters from a prominent family of the area, and Catherine married Hiram Page, later a witness of the Book of Mormon. Vital Records Richmond Cemetery * Gravestone Location : Richmond Pioneer Cemetery 1850 US Census Census taken in Ray County, Missouri. Census Link: * Jacob Whitmer M/50 /b.Pennsylvania * David P Whitmer M/21 /b. New York * John C Whitmer M/15 /b. Missouri * Daniel E Whitmer M/3 /b. Missouri * Elizabeth Whitmer F/47 /b. New York * Sarah E Whitmer F/19 /b. Ohio * Anna Whitmer F/17 /b. Missouri * David Tanner M/23 /b. Kentucky References * Jacob Whitmer Biography - JosephSmithPapers. * Wikipedia:Jacob Whitmer * The Whitmers: A Family that Nourished the Church - LDS Ensign Aug 1979. * True to the Book of Mormon: The Whitmers - LDS Ensign Feb 1989. * Whitmer Farm - LDS Church Historic Sites. * #5799981